Go ! Raimon ! Go !
by Moon55555
Summary: Une nouvelle élève vient de se faire transférer à Raimon.A cause de ses incroyables capacité sportives,on lui demande de rejoindre le club de football.Seul petit problème:elle ne sait pas du tout jouer au football! Kariya/Saki ; Shindou/Saki Kirino/Saki
1. Chapter 1

C'était une matinée comme les autres au collège Raimon . Enfin presque ….

Shindou et son meilleur ami Kirino marchaient côte à côte vers leur collège , tout en bavardant et en parlant des cours qui les attendaient :

« Dit Shindou , tu n'aurais pas vu mon cahier de physique hier ? J'ai dus le perdre quelque part , parce que je ne le retrouve plus . »

« Non , mais tu devrait aller demander au prof si il ne l'aurais pas récupéré hier après les cours . »

« Ok . J'irais le voir à la pause de midi »

Et ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à qu'ils fussent tous deux arrivés au portail du collège Raimon . Les deux garçons allaient le franchir quand l'attention de Shindou se porta sur un groupe de trois garçons de deuxièmes années encerclant quelqu'un. Le capitaine du club de foot eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment et , voulant en avoir le cœur net , il s'approcha du groupe , suivit par Kirino qui se demandait pourquoi son ami avait rebroussé chemin .

Shindou s'approcha petit à petit et fut enfin assez près pour entendre quelques bribes de conversation :

« Hé toi, le gamin ! Tu nous bouscule et tu ne t'excuse même pas ? » Cria le plus costaux des trois garçons de deuxième années.

« Pourquoi devrais-je m'excuser, vu c'est vous qui m'êtes rentré dedans » dit en souriant la personne qu'encerclaient les trois garçons , « Mais vous y tenez vraiment à vos excuses , alors: je m'excuse profondément de n'avoir rien fait de mal . Sa vous va ça ? » dit-elle avec au faux ton de reproche sans cesser de sourire à ses agresseurs .

Shindou et Kirino eurent un choc en découvrant que la personne qui venait de dire ces mots n'était autre que leur coéquipier Kariya Masaki , et qu'il venait de se mettre dans de beau draps .

« Mais c'est qu'il se fout de notre gueule le môme ! Je vais t'apprendre à respecter tes senpais moi ! » le garçon qui avait précédemment interpellé Kariya , prit ce dernier par le col , et leva le poing près à le frapper .

Voyant cela, Shindou et Kirino voulurent lui venir en aide quand tout à coup une voix interrompit tous le petit monde présent devant le portail du collège : « Ce n'est pas très bien pour un senpai de s'en prendre à plus petit que soit » .

Une jeune fille aux cheveux violet et à l'uniforme de Raimon , se tenait à quelque mettre de Kariya et de son agresseur .

« De quoi elle se mêle celle-là ? Attrapez-là les gars ! » dit-il à ses deux acolytes « Je vais lui apprendre moi à se mêler de ses affaires ! ».

Les deux autres garçons , qui étaient jusqu'a lors restés en dehors de l'affaire , se ruèrent vers la jeune fille .

Cette dernière esquissa un sourire et ne bougea pas. En effet elle attendit le dernier moment avant de s'éclipser avec une vitesse fulgurante. Les deux garçons n'eurent pas le temps d'arrêter leur course et se rentrèrent dedans, l'un dans l'autre.

« Alors , c'est tous ce que vous savez faire ? » continua la fille comme si rien ne venait de se passer .

« Grrrrrr ! TU VAS ME LE PAYER ! » hurla le leader avant de lâcher Kariya , qui tomba par terre ,et de se ruer lui aussi sur la jeune fille .

Cette fois il n'était pas question de refaire le même coup qu'autrefois. Cela aurait été trop prévisible et le leader l'aurait surement évité Et ça , la jeune fille le savait très bien .

Elle chercha du regard autour d'elle, un objet qui puisse lui venir en aide : une cannette de soda vide trainait par terre, pas très loin de son pied.

« Sa fera l'affaire » se dit-elle avant de soulever la canette du bout du pied et de la tirer droit vers le visage de son assaillant avec une telle force que le garçon touché par la cannette tomba à la renverse et ne se releva plus.

Les deux acolytes du leader , qui venaient juste de se relever de leur collision , se ruèrent vers leur chef et le secouèrent dans tous les sens . Mais rien n'y fit , il avait perdu conscience . Et apparemment pour un bon bout de temps . Ils ramassèrent leur ami et filèrent le plus loin possible.

La jeune fille s'avança vers Kariya et l'aida à se relever : « Est-ce que sa va ? » lui demanda t –elle .

« Ouais , sa peut aller » lui répondit-il , puis voyant Shindou et Kirino arriver vers eux « Ah , vous êtes là aussi Shindou-senpai , Kirino-senpai ! ».

« Franchement Kariya , tu te met toujours dans des pétrins pas possible ! Si j'étais toi je la remercierait de t'avoir sauver la vie . Ces trois là étaient vraiment de durs à cuirs ! »

« J'aurais pus m'en sortir tous seul si j'avais voulu . » répliqua Kariya .

« Oui , bien sûr . Et on t'aurais retrouvé après sur un lit d'hôpital ! » renchérit Kirino.

« Si ça avait été toi Kirino-senpai , oui surement . » railla Kariya .

« KARIYA ! » hurla Kirino .

« Au fait comment tu t'appelle ? Parce que je crois que je ne t'ai jamais vu avant à Raimon .» demanda Shindou , quelque peux intrigué par la jeune fille qui regardait , amusée , Kirino et Kariya se chamailler .

« C'est normal , je viens juste d'être transférée ici aujourd'hui . Je m'appelle Saki Hitsumi , en deuxième année . Et d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre vous vous appelez , tous les trois Shindou , Kirino et Kariya , c'est ça ? »

« Oui c'est bien ça » sourit

« En tous cas ton tir était vraiment très puissant . C'est la première fois que je vois une fille tirer aussi fort ! » s'exclama Kirino , qui en avait visiblement fini avec Kariya .

« Est-ce que ça te dirais de rejoindre notre club de football , Saki-chan ? » demanda soudain Shindou .

Kirino et Kariya le regardèrent, choqués par ce que venait de dire leur capitaine .

« Quoi ? Mais c'est une fille ! » s'exclama Kariya .

« Et alors , qu'est ce que ça peut bien faire qu'elle soit une fille ou un garçon , tous ce qui importe c'est qu'elle ai un tir puissant non ? » demanda Shindou à ses camarades .

« Si tu le dis » dit Kirino .

« Pfff , faite ce que vous voulez , je m'en fiche de toute façon .» se résigna Kariya .

« Alors , Saki-chan , sa te dirais de rejoindre notre club ? » demanda Shindou , un sourire sur les lèvres .

« Je ne sais pas trop …je n'y ai jamais joué en faite …et je ne sais même pas comment y jouer » dit-elle avec un sourire gêné .

Les trois garçons la regardèrent comme si elle venait d'une autre planète. Qui ne savait pas jouer au football de nos jour ?

« Vous voyez ce que je vous disais ! Les filles sa joue pas au foot ! » s'exclama Kariya . « De toute façon elle sont trop nul pour y jouer » railla t –il .

« T'a dit quoi là ? » s'énerva Saki . « Je te paris que je pourrais te battre au foot même les yeux fermés ! »

« Me battre ? Toi ? La débutante ? Ok je relève le défi . Mais le perdant faire tous ce que le ganant demandera pendant une semaine entière ! » répondit Kariya avec une sourire narquois sur les lèvres .

« Sa marche ! Tu vas mordre la poussière » s'exclama Saki en levant le poing en signe de rage .

« Heu Saki-chan ….. » commença Shindou .

« Quoi ? » répondit l'intéressée.

« Tu n'aurais pas oubliée quelque chose ? » termina Kirino , à la place de son capitaine .

« Heu non . Pourquoi ? » demanda Saki .

« Tu ne sais pas jouer au football, BAKA » dit Kariya en donnant une pichenette à Saki sur le front .

« Aiiieuh ! Non mais ça vas pas ! Je suis plus grande que toi je te rappelle. » s'indigna Saki .

« Quand tu aura réussis à me battre, alors seulement là tu sera ma senpai. » dit-il à l'adresse de Saki . « Allez , rendez-vous cet aprèm , sur le terrain de foot , à plus , BAKA! » . dit-il en tirant la langue .

Puis il s'en alla en direction des salles de classes .

« Rrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaa Comment je vais faire ? Je ne connais même pas les règles pour jouer au football ! » se lamenta la jeune fille .

« Ce n'est pas grave . Kirino et moi d'apprendrons les bases tous à l'heure après les cours, si tu veux . Et ça sera en même temps une occasion pour toi de voir si tu aime bien jouer au football . » sourit Shindou .

« C'est vrai ? Vous feriez ça ? »dit-elle les yeux humides , « Vous êtes vraiment trop sympa ! Pas comme cet idiot de Kariya ! » leur dit-elle en les serrant dans ses bras .

Les deux garçons rougirent , ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre .

Soudain Saki les lâcha et s'écria : « Mince ! Je suis en retard ! Je dois aller chez le directeur pour récupérer mon nouvel emploi du temps ! » puis se tournant vers Shindou et Kirino « A cette après-midi alors ».

Et la jeune fille s'en alla vers le bureau du directeur , laissant un Shindou et un Kirino , les joues encore rougies par l'émotion .


	2. Chapter 2

De sa place, Shindou regardait par la fenêtre , les yeux dans le vague , sans trop faire attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui .

En effet , il avait cet air « dans la lune » depuis que lui et Kirino était entrés en classe .

Pour une quelconque raison , les évènement de la matinée ne voulait pas sortir de sa tête , en particulier une certaine personne , qui le préoccupait plus que ce qu'il n'aurait avoué .

Son meilleur ami , et coéquipier , quand à lui , l'examinait attentivement du regard, inquiet . C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son capitaine aussi préoccupé. Il avait bien essayé de l'interpellé plusieurs fois en chuchotant son nom et en lui faisant des signes de la main , mais rien à faire , il ne répondait pas , absorbé ,qu'il était , par ces pensées .

Au bout de quelques minutes de vaines tentatives, Kirino , agacé et exaspéré , pensant que Shindou faisait volontairement la sourde oreille , voulut lui lancer sa gomme à la figure , mais se trompa de projectile , et lança sa règle à la place !

On entendit bientôt un cri de douleur retentir du fond de la classe . Un Shindou , offusqué se tenait debout, le crâne fermement maintenu entre les deux mains et les larmes aux yeux .

Kirino, au lieu de s'apitoyer et de s'excuser de sa maladresse, n'avait put au contraire contenir son fou rire et était tombé de sa chaise, écroulé de rire , en voyant la tête que faisait son ami .

Toute la classe pris bientôt l'exemple de ce dernier et un concert de rires et d'exclamation se fit entendre jusque dans le couloir.

Le professeur, assez mécontent que ses élèves préfèrent se distraire plutôt que de suivre son cour, s'avança vers les troubles fête avec un air qui ne présageait rien de bon .

« Puisque vous semblez préférer faire des singerie plutôt que de suivre mon cour , je vous prierais , jeunes gens , d'aller faire votre numéro de cirque dans le bureau du principal ! Je suis sûr qu'il vous trouvera une punition appropriée ! »

Le silence se fit dans la classe et les deux protagonistes sortirent de la salle .

Une fois dans le couloir , Shindou , en colère contre Kirino , qui ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de glousser involontairement , de temps en temps , commença à marcher vers le bureau du directeur , sans prêter la moindre attention aux ricanement de son coéquipier .

« Allez….Shindou…, t'es pas fâché , hein ? » réussit t-il à dire entre deux gloussements .

« Moi ? Fâché ? Mais pourquoi le serais-je alors qu'on viens de me lancer une règle à la figure pour aucune raison apparente ! »

« C'est ta faute , en même temps , fallait pas m'ignorer quand je t'appelais , en classe ! »

« Ce n'est tous de même pas une raison pour me lancer tous ce qui te passe par la main , à la figure ! »

« Ouai , ouai c'est bon je le referais plus » dit-il avec une voix résignée . « N'empêche , t'aurais dut voir ta tête , c'étais hilarant ! »

Shindou soupira , en voyant que Kirino reprenait ses ricanements de plus belle :« Tu es irrécupérable . »

Les deux garçons arrivèrent bientôt devant le bureau du directeur et Shindou y frappa .

« Entrez !»

Le capitaine de l'équipe de football poussa la porte et entra dans la pièce , suivit de son coéquipier .

Le directeur , qui n'était d'habitude pas une personne très aimable , tenait un combiné téléphonique dans sa main droite , et un emploi du temps , dans l'autre et semblait encore plus débordé que de coutume .

Devant son bureau , se tenait une jeune fille aux cheveux violet , qui attendait visiblement son emploi du temps . Shindou et Kirino reconnurent tous de suite la jeune fille qu'il avait rencontrés plus tôt dans la matinée .

« Tiens voila nos deux perturbateurs ! » dit-il . « Je viens juste de recevoir un coups de fil de votre professeur. Vous auriez, selon lui dissipés toutes la classe avec vos pitreries. Vous devriez pourtant savoir que notre établissement n'admet aucun écart de conduites et que c'est grâce à la sévérité de nos professeurs que nous avons de moins en moins de perturbateurs et de chahuteurs… »

Pendant que le directeur parlait sans cesse , en s'interrompant rarement pour respirer , Kirino s'approcha de Shindou et lui chuchota : « Et il est repartit avec son baratin . Moi je dirais plutôt que c'est à cause de lui que tous les élèves n'osent plus chahuter en classe. Ils préfèrent encore suivre le cour sagement plutôt que de l'écouter déblatérer ses idioties sur la baisse de délinquance dans son établissement. »

« Tous les élèves sauf toi, apparemment. » lui chuchota Shindou .

« Vous avez de la chance , qu'aujourd'hui je sois occupé avec de la paperasse à remplir , sinon je vous aurez surement fait faire des travaux d'entretiens . Mais bon , puisque vous êtes là , rendez-vous utiles et faites visiter l'établissement à cette demoiselle qui vient d'être transférée » puis se retournant vers Saki « Et n'oublie pas de choisir un club que tu souhaite intégrer avant demain , notre établissement en comporte beaucoup . Tu as donc l'embarras du choix »

« Oui , j'y penserais » dit la jeune fille, contente que le discours du vieil homme soit enfin arrivé à son terme.

Les trois adolescents sortirent de la pièce le plus vite possible , avant qu'il ne se remette à reparler .

« Pffiu , hé ben , il est plutôt bavard votre directeur ! Rien que de l'écouter parler , ça ma drainé toute mon énergie . »

« Sa tu l'a dis » répondirent en même temps les deux garçons .

« Bon , tu veux commencer par quoi ? » demanda Kirino .

« Mmm….. le club de football ! »


End file.
